


The Zombie Survival Guide

by thattinynerd (beautyinthenight)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinthenight/pseuds/thattinynerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris writes a survival guide, aimed at anyone who may find it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zombie Survival Guide

Hello there.

If you’re reading this, you will know that the zombie apocalypse has come. The thing we all dreamt about occurring, the subject of many books and films, arrived. The media had over-romanticized it a bit, of course. This apocalypse is real and it’s scary. This guide should help you survive and get to a safe base. Our team are leaving these booklets everywhere in hope that all humans still living will be able to find it. We’re no experts on survival, the most training we’ve got is watching films about this kind of thing, but we’ve survived so far and that’s the most expertise you can get.

You need to make your way to one of the eleven sanctuaries we’ve outlined on the map (on the back page). There may be more around the country, we suspect so, but these are all that we have managed to discover. They range in size, but the largest and most well equipped is Sanctuary Base 0895 (what the numbers mean nobody knows, they were setup by the very first settlers in them). Here they’ll have room for another 500 people at last count, so if you can get there then it’ll be your best bet. But when in transit, you’re going to need to have your wits about you. Following these steps will not guarantee your safety, but it’s a safer bet than wandering aimlessly.

_Step 1: Avoid the main road_  
The zombies tend to walk on the roads – it’s easier for their rotting feet than stumbling over tree roots. Also cutting through country and forest provides more weapons and places to hide and rest than on an unsheltered road. 

_Step 2: Recognise your enemy_  
There are 2 main types of the zombie. It’s important to know the difference. The drone is the most common. Their only purpose in life is to find more blood to drink. They will wander aimlessly from human body to human body. But do not be fooled, they have immense strength and are will fight to the death. The second type is the Chieftain. These have more brains (quite literally – they eat brains) and are even stronger. You may be able to take down a drone on your own, but you need to be in a group if you want to take down a Chieftain. But you may find it easier just to run. Chieftains are fast, but lose stamina quickly.

_Step 3: Always travel in a group, and assign roles in that group_  
Groups can save your life. You need someone to watch your back, help you carry supplies, assist in taking out zombies: they can be more useful then you may think. The best size of group is around 4-5, in our opinion. You may also find it helpful to assign roles and duties within your group so everything gets done. For example, in our group: PJ is in charge of finding and cooking food, Dan is the main fighter (he’s the strongest), Phil is the scout, Carrie is the medic and I am in charge of finding the route, making a log of our progress and assisting all others. As we know what we must do, nothing is left out and we have the largest chance of survival.

_Step 4: Sleep, but set lookouts_  
Sleep is imperative. You never know how far or fast you may have to run, so you need as much sleep as you can get. However night is the most dangerous time. Zombies do not sleep, and their night vision capacities are much better than a normal human’s. Therefore we suggest you should set two lookouts on shifts of around 1-2 hours. 

_Step 5: Take advantage of others’ expertise_  
If you happen to pass another group of living humans, share tips with them. They may have encountered a city low in zombies but full of food, or have information on where to avoid. This advice could be priceless. 

These steps do not guarantee survival, but they may just help you get to safety. Me and my clan, we might see you around. We’re from Sanctuary Base 0895, and our task is to seek out the last of the human race and to find more bases. Get yourself safe, and we’ll see you soon. And if you think you know us, contact Alex once you get to the base. He’ll get in touch with us, he’s our control man back home.

Yours,  
Chris (writer), PJ, Dan, Phil, Carrie and Alex.


End file.
